rayman_legends_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scare Master
Plot On a lovely night, Riley places the finest decoration in the room. Everyone watched as Riley was finished the decorations, he said that will be the prettiest decoration in the whole world. The next morning, Riley's friends was talking about some Haunted Halloween House. Maggie asks Mathra if they could have to put on these costumes in years, and Mathra nodded. Meanwhile in the bandits' house, The bandits wearing the eye masks. Stan was getting ready to trick someone else in Glades of Dreams. Riley told Elycia that the Haunted Halloween House is the scariest and spookiest and creepiest place. Elycia tries to giving a chance to scare the bandits. Riley's friends wearing some good costumes and goes to trick or treating. That afternoon, Toby and Denko were in the room. So Parafly-Lum, Fojo, Faja, Julia, Gina, Ari, Yusi and Tiancky arrived. Toby is ready to spend the evening like she does every year. That night, The bandits saw the Haunted Halloween House. Daniel asked if they could get investigate the house immediately which only made Stan nodded yes, but Juan saw the door. The bandits opens the door. The bandits arrives at the Haunted Halloween House, Stan had an idea, they can separate the friends to search. Daniel wandered in the cave room with some very root-some-vines, Daniel gulped as he could searched it. In that moment, Denko wearing the horned goblin skull mask and scares Daniel and runs off. Valta flying into the cave room with some seven sets of glowing eyes, Valta was confused as he could find it. Toby dressed as a bat and scares Valta and flew away in terror. Juan enters the haunted hallway, Juan was looked around but it was very creepy, a spirited figures floating past, Juan was terrified as he looked around. Suddenly, Parafly-Lum, Fojo and Faja dressed as ghosts and haunts Juan, and he runs away. Sharon was looking into the hallway, Sharon felt nervous, between the dark, she felt a little-bit scared. As she searched it, when she saw Julia and Gina dressed as ghosts, too, and haunts Sharon and ran for her lives. Stan, Joanna, Harry and George was wandered into the basement. George thought for a moment, that he could see the spirited figures are coming. Joanna looked around and exclaims they'll something have to do it. Just then, Ari, Yusi and Tiancky dressed as ghosts and haunts them, and they running away. The bandits are running into the entrance room, Stan exclaims the bandits that the spirited figures are headed this way, and Valta exclaims a bat is flew past, and Daniel exclaims a horned goblin is coming towards him. Suddenly, the ghosts and the monsters appears in the entrance room and haunts the bandits, the bandits screamed and they ran for their lives. Soon Riley and Elycia arrives at Haunted Halloween House, and told his friends that costume is very creepier. Riley's friends agreed and Toby told Riley about the bandits were scared the bats. Riley nodded, and the other friends returned to the Halloween Party Room and celebrates everyone a great halloween time.